Luka's Christmas
by navia96
Summary: Luka planned for a nice christmas with the family. What did she get? well read and find out. slight GakupoXluka  EDIT- i have no clue how to edit this so it may suck a little


**Fanfic for meh fwends! :3**

**(1) Ohiyo means good morning**

**(2) Means big sister**

Luka woke up to her phone singing "dear you" as usual. She rolled out of bed and looked at the calendar "Oh god we have a reunion today" she said as she threw her hair in a bun. She headed toward the kitchen like she did every morning. Luka took out the eggs and the bacon and continued to make breakfast. Soon the Len came stumbling out of his room shortly after he smelt luka cooking. "Ohiyo **(1)** nee-Chan **(2)**" he said as he flopped on the couch. "Ohiyo Len-kun" she replied in her usual cheery tone. Soon after meiko came out and did her usual kicking len off the couch and taking some of Lukas bacon on her way. Luka chuckled and went into kaito's room and sat next to him on his bed, she then gently woke him up. He grunted and rolled over. "Come on kaito I know how grumpy you get when I yell at u to get up but we have a family reunion today and u have to be there" she said quietly to him. "Fine only if u bring me coffee" "Ok but u get up" she went to get him his coffee. "Luka-nee can I help" len asked. "Len your a good kid but I'd NEVER make you wake up your sister" luka laughed as she remembered the time len tried to wake up rin for luka. Rin screamed and threw things at him as he coward behind meiko. Luka actually had to go get gakupo just to get her to stop. "But can you get kaito his coffee you know how he likes it" she asked. "Sure" len said happy to be helping. Luka smiled at the 13 year-olds kindness. Luka called teto to make sure she was coming "Of course I am like I'd miss a chance to see you guys. I'll call the megapoid group for you too" her squeaky voice rang in the phone. "Thank you so much teto I owe you one" luka said as she hung up the phone. Luka has been the planner ever since she was installed. "MIKU GET UR LARD BUTT OUT HERE NOW" Meiko screamed. "FINE" miku screamed back. Luka sighed as she served everyone breakfast. Kaito and rin had finally got out of bed and ate with the family. "Alrighty now that everyone is at the table I have an announcement. Today in our Christmas reunion I trust you have all bought your gifts for each other. But we have one problem master has requested that we dress in our traditional best for he will be coming this year" at this the family all smiled brightly and cheered a little. "I will gather everyone's outfits as long as you decorate the tree and place the presents. Do we have a deal" "YES" they all cheered. Luka just laughed. Teto and her early self showed up at twelve when the party wasn't till 5. "Teto-chan" meiko yelled as she glomped her unlikely friend. Teto was funny and quirky while meiko was loud and rude but they were the best of friends. Luka was in the back getting all the decorations together when teto decided to try and sneak up behind her "Teto can you help decorate the house for the party" luka asked her. "Sure but geez none of us can scare you can we" "No now take this box out there it's for the kitchen" luka handed teto a big brown box.

It was 3 o'clock and the house was decorated everyone was showered and in there right clothes. All luka had to do was get the girls hair and makeup arranged then she could prepare the food. "Um luka your forgetting something" miku said. "Huh what I got the tree up and decorated, the stockings are hung, the wreathes are put in place, the decor is perfect, I have you all clean dressed and ready for when the guests show up, all I need to do is throw together the food and get your hair pulled back" luka said worriedly. She can't forget anything she doesn't want to upset the master! "Luka you're still in your pajamas" rin giggled. Luka turned around and looked in the hall mirror. They were right she had forgotten about herself her hair was still in a sloppy pink bun, she still had her black kami and pink fleece pants on too. "I'll do miku's hair if you get ready" meiko offered. "And I'll get down all the ingredients you need for dinner" said len. "I'll set the table" offered kaito. "I'll go get some deserts from the store" said teto and rin. Luka sighed "I promise guys I'll get it right next year". She walked to the bathroom before anyone could say a thing. She hurried out of the shower and into her room where she threw on her sakura blossomed dress. She quickly threw her hair up in a chopstick bun and arranged a sakura blossom in it. Throwing on her makeup and running out into the living room she made it with just enough time to cook the food. Len welcomed people in the door with rin. As all the UTAU gang and the megapoid (which was basically haku, neru, gumi, gakupo, and sonika) gathered in the living room miku was handing out drinks. "Masters here" Kaito yelled as a man with dark hair entered the room. The vocaloids formed into a line (except for luka) and bowed. "Good evening no need to do that we're here to have fun aren't we?" Rin smiled and hugged the man. "Good to see you too rin" he chuckled. "Where's our newest little member of the family" "Over here" miki jumped up and down on he other side of the room. "Come over here miki, you too gumi" gumi and miki both ran over to him. "Merry Christmas" he said handing them each a small box. Miki's was a bracelet with little rocket ships on it while gumi's was earrings with silver and gold hearts. They both hugged the man and squealed with delight at the gifts.

About an hour into the festivities did master notice that luka was not present but in the kitchen the whole time. "What are you doing hiding in here" he smiled and walked over to the pinkette. I messed up on the dish I was going to serve for dinner so I'm redoing it" Luka said disappointment in her teal eyes. "I'm sorry I'm such a screw up" she turned from him and began to fix the dish. She then felt a light kiss on her forehead "You will never be a disappointment luka. You're like a mother to these guys and all mothers make mistakes, at least all the good ones do" he smiled at her. The pinkette then began to cry "All I wanted was to make everything perfect for all of you. You haven't been to see us in almost 2 years so when I heard you were coming I had to make everything perfect" she sobbed into her hands. By this time the entire gang had gathered outside the door. Master chuckled "You're all perfect in your own ways your motherly love, miku's voice, rin's anger, gumi's happiness, Len's ability to make anyone smile. I don't have to go on because you know it's all true. Tonight IS perfect because you're all here" he wiped away her tears. "Now let's play a game and order pizza no need for you to hide in the kitchen any longer" luka nodded and followed the man out of the kitchen and into the living room. Later that evening gakupo and Luka were talking near the doorway when gumi coughed loudly and pointed above them. a mistletoe was planted exactly above them "Well rules are rules" gakupo said slyly. "You knew that was" the pinkette was cut off by gakupo gently kissing her. She was shocked at first but then kissed him back. It was only cut off when the heard master laugh. "Well what do we have here" he asked. "Mistletoe" luka replied smiling. "More like magnet" miku laughed. They all laughed at that. "Oh how the most dreadful day can turn into the most wonderful night" luka whispered.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**Reviews welcomed and loved very much**


End file.
